Nothing is really correct
by Lady of Barians
Summary: a female Shinigami named Serena along with more Shinigami's notice that there's a steal of a souls and also Shinigamis are found dead,she'll need to fight for her life,her friends,also to find the stealer and decide if she can trust the man that will steal her mind away . Warnings:Blood-Violence


FanFiction Chapter 1: A female Shinigami

a fanfiction about Shinigami and gods,its an adventure/drama/romance fanfiction that also has characters from black butler such as William,Undertaker etc. i hope you enjoy,btw any comment you wanna make or an idea or anything my askbox is open ^.^

Warnings:Blood-Violence

Chapter 1.A female Shinigami

Working at nights in the middle of August was worse than what she remembered of the countless years of her life,every year was worse,the heat was icrecing incretable much and made it difficult even for her to focus on her job and not dreaming of a cool place,maybe a bathtub or a bed she could lay on,alone,or maybe with nice combany,half naked and with the aircondition to freeze everything in the room and make her skin feel that chill but pleasing feeling of cold.  
A growl escaped from her thin lips,as she kneeled over the stone in the top of the top of a fancy building in the center of the city,of course she couldn't make her dream come true,not now,it was almost 2am and she had 12…appointments,she chuckled,yes that's how she called her job,appointments,ironic wasn't it?buti t was kinda true too,they waited for her,everyone waited for her but they just didn't know it until the last second.  
It wasn't time yet,she had at least half hour until her first….another chuckle found its exit out of her lips….costumer,another word she liked to use for her job

The emerald orbs she had for eyes,those eyes that gained from her father,got lost at the lights of the town,even if it was late many people were out,most of them above the age of 17,her eyes closed,she didn't remember how it is to 17..or older..or younger…she had lost the sense of time,of age,it was a human trouble that didn't affect her,she would be forever young,her skin would stay white and soft forever,her hair would stay bright red,like fire forever,they would never turn gray and look rotten,they would dance behind her back like a wave of fire for all eternity….because…..she stood up,her leather black boots that reach until her knees made a calm delicate,tempting sound at the silence of the room,her long legs ended up to a pair of black shorts,leaving the rest of her legs exposed,a black blouse covered her upper body until her arms,a pair of black,also leather fingerless gloves hugged her palms,two belts were resting on her hips,not to keep her pants up,it was more like fashion but also to keep her weapons there,her left hand reached at the wall and grabbed a long,really long scythe,it was all silver and on the place where the blade met with the silver stick red orbs were placed,because she was a Shinigami,a Grim Reaper,an angel of death like many like to call her kind.

the green orbs re-opened,her fingers closed firmly around her beloved scythe,a moment without breathing,a moment when the whole world had stop,she jumped from the room and fell on the ground,on the dry and hot street making a pure creep sound that couldn't belong in this world she was in right now.  
Not a human eye show her,it was impossible to catch her speed and skilled moves,unless for course that was her goal..to be seen,even if that was a very rare case,in difference of her father,she did not desire the eyes or the company of humans close to her,most of times..because there was times when she felt really cheerful and happy,almost human and liked to walk on the streets and act like one of them….  
On the air or in the ground it didn't matter,her jump was high and long enough to seem like she was flying for the moment,the contact with the ground didn't affect her at all,she fall like a cat,not even a scratch from the high building.

"what was the name again?…" she whispered to her self,her voice was low in the night,only by seeing her someone would had guess that she had a deep voice of a mature woman,nobody excepted that girly voice of her.  
The truth was that for Shinigami she had a troubled not a very good memory,especially with names,every day or night,depents what time her work began,got along with her papers to write the time,the name and location of her…she laughed one more time…..costumer..  
her laugh soon because a small pout as she searched and took a piece of old yellowish paper out of her shorts pocket,yeah she could remember William complaining that the proper way was to have a book with the names but who cares,she was way too lazy to carry a book with her,so the pieces of papers would do the thing for her.

She started walk to the empty street,the smell of gus from the cars and the whole pollution around the atmosphere made her sick,it wasn't at all like the library of Shinigamis,the air there was clear,the place clean and made her heart feel relaxed,but here her heart sinked into the darkness and matched with her sick and twisted mind.  
As soon as the lambs of the streets hitted her and the figure finally came to light her body and face,herself in general became visable to humans too  
Her appearence wasn't excactly what someone would imagine for a Shinigami,her face looked pretty young,a girl at her 20's,that's what she looked like,but the truth was much different,she had pass the age of 20 or near 20 many years ago….she was born at 1888 but she couldn't age,she would never.  
Her hair was extremely bright red,like fire and they reached the middle of her back,each time she moved her hair danced behind her in a blissful calm way,leaving a scent than no human could possess,also red bangs fell to her forehead and to her left eye but it didn't quite cover looked calm,and sweet,but it was only the quite before the storm,and her storm was something not a human,neither a shinigami wished to see or even worse feel.

Her walking pace was fast it showed a human unable to wait,not a big fan of patience,her costumer was waiting,five minutes left,she walked faster  
She was supposed to see a female,a prostitute to be excact,she would be murderered by her…lets say 'man' money was between them  
he female Shinigami rolled her eyes,humans were so cheap after all,when she got in the small street that would soon lead to a dead end he pulled out her scythe again letting it's greatness shine in the light of the moon

Her Scythe was extremely beautiful sight to see,it was exquisite manual work of pure silver and the red orbs on the end of it were real rubys,its was such a pity that the only people who saw it immidiatly died after  
Many Shinigamis would and do envy her for that weapon but it was normal,she was used to it and after all that's what belonged to her,her great roots said so,she wasn't a normal death reaper,the blood in her vains was reason to be feared by many and for other remained a mystery since the only person who could bright light to it,her own father was long dissapeared.  
it was a theme he prefered not to talk about,he felt betrayed from her own flesh and blood,why would he leave her alone?she needed him way too much! she wasn't ready to feel all those weights on her shoulders…and yet…the reason why he left was even…worse for her,for her sanity,he just dissapeared,why?why did she done so wrong? at least he could tell an excuse..something..anything…

The time was right,the figure was there,laying down,she could smell the soul,that dirty,filthy soul of hers,it somehow made her drunk,a swift jump was made from the female shinigami,her Scythe was lifted above her head,her jump came to an end,she grounded front of the dead body,her Scythe ripped her chest open,blood was tossed everywhere,on the street,on the wall near by,on the Death Reaper face and clothes but…something was completely wrong…  
"the cinematic records!" her low voice was gone,now she was growling "where are the cinematic records!" he growled again looking around her like she had lost like precious.

The Cinematic records were more or less the life and soul of every person,every human and not only had them,every creature in the world did had them,humans,demons,angels,shinigami even gods,but only the Shinigami had the chance to see them.  
The Cinematic Records were the films of the life of the creature that was dying,the most precious and important parts of his or her life in a film that the Shinigami had to see and repetead it to the God of Death so he would choose if the soul would rest finally in peace or have another chance on earth.  
If the Cinematic Record couldn't be found by the Shinigami then it meant that the soul was taken,something that wasn't allowed by the holy laws,it was stolen,there was a thief!

"fuck!" she growled and held tight on her Scythe,she pulled her cellphone from her pocket and fast delaid a number  
"William!" she hissed "a soul is missing!there's a thief!"  
she was walking up and down to the dead end,she felt a bit lost,never before she faced a stole soul and she didn't know to react so she thought that William the Shinigami who trained her and also best friend of his father would help her out with his wisdom.  
his advice was one,if there was a thief he would strike again,one soul wouldn't satisfy him or her so the Shinigami needed to act fast,find the rest of the people in her routine of work for tonight before the thief  
she jumped on the roof of a building again and looked the town from above,a frown covered her pale face,somewhere closea thief just tricked her under her nose,and they were close she could almost feel him or her..  
William also told her to be careful,it could be a demon,it was known that demons were really thirsty for human souls and also had a long ventetta with Shinigami so it was really possible.

Even so,demon or not now she was pissed off,she started run and jump from a roof to another,soon she would reach the next human that was in her time to die,she was there 2hours before,two damned hours but the sceneray was the same,she ripped off the old man with her long scythe,his insides came out his blood covered her once more,she panted hard but no Cinematic Records appeared,stolen,another soul was stolen by that mysterious thief.

no matter what,in every corpse there was the same,she was too late,the thief was always one step front of her,her madness reached its limits,her eyes that before was a mirror of elegance now were furious and out of control  
she managed to reach the last one for the night,she run fast,she couldn't fail,she couldn't dissapoint William too…was she so useless?maybe that's why her father left…maybe he was sick from her ability to ruin everything and be good at nothing..those thoughts were killing her,yet again she never allowed her self to cry,no,crying was for the weaks and she wasn't one of them for sure.  
like in the rest of the corpses the soul was already taken and they were dead hours before the closed by the Shinigamis hour,what a blasphemy,whoever did this sure had guts to go against them and their will,but something was different now…something…she rested her Scythe to the wall near her,a wall dirty and full of graphiti,it didn't fit to her perfect weapon.  
She leaned against the same wall too,and rested for a second,he closed her eyes and allowed bakethe rest of her senses to be stronger,especially her ears and indeed she could hear something…wait….wasn't that…a childish voice…and a children song….but..how?…

Same hurt in every heart….  
Same trailer, different park….

it shocked her,she didn't know why but it did,it was creepy more creepy than herself and she was for real.

On this broken merry go 'round and 'round and 'round we go….  
Where it stops nobody knows and it ain't slowin' down….  
This merry go 'round….

the childish voices with that song…it made her shiver…where could it come from..and at this hour…it was impossible…finally she opened her eyes again,she couldn't hear that creepy song anymore and that was a big relief for her since it somehow scare her,in combination with those voices of course,she couldn't understand where it came from or from who,no kid was around,she would had sense it of course,but for now,she couldn't do anything,not for the song,the voices their for the stolen souls,to return in the library of the Shinigami was the only option,help was needed,she would tell everything to William,plus she seriously needed to get her self clean,she might be a Shinigami but she also loved to take care her appearecne and right now….she looked down at her self and a hysteric laugh escaped from her mouth.  
The blood from all the bodies she sliced open was now dry on her clothes,face and hair and made her look like a serial killer,she loved to see blood,she loved the color and the way it run down fast,she even liked its smell and its tasty,metalic and salty…oh yes she was obsessed and out of her mind but after all..was there any Shinigami alrgiht?no,of course not  
she grabbed her Scythe,it needed to be clean as well,to look pretty like new again and to shine while it will take away another soul.."pretty soon…" she whispered like talking to her deadly weapon.

She sighed and walked back,tonight was a total fail,plus she was worried,and a terrible headache started to hit her,she wanted her bed..like..right now,small and tired steps lead her back,to the library or else…the home of the Shinigami,a place no human could reach,she used both of her hands to open the heavy door,finally…the warmth and peace she looked for..


End file.
